Smile
by Mittelan
Summary: Team 7 Friendship! "Is Sasuke-kun smiling?" Sakura held her chest in case of an oncoming heart attack.


Standard disclaimer applies

So. Yeah. Drabble of sorts, I like to think of this as a friendship fic for team 7… in genin days! So onward! 

* * *

It was just a regular day for team seven. Waiting on the bridge oh so early in the morning. Waiting for their tardy sensei. Sakura was clenching her fist with fury (obviously pissed at Kakashi of course) and anger was radiating from her body, and Sasuke couldn't help but move a _little_ bit further away from his female teammate.

She immediately calmed down though when she noticed Sasuke was staring. She began to blush and twirl her long pink hair around her finger like those expert magazines told her to do. Yeah, those are some killer moves, he's already falling heads over heel for her!

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The silence was broken when Naruto came running toward them with his usual obnoxious greeting. Sakura moped a bit, seeing as it wasn't just her and Sasuke any more, but she waved and smiled politely at the blond. Sasuke grunted at Naruto.

After a while, it was still silent, and Naruto couldn't help but pout. It was too silent for his liking. He needed some _noise_. No, those annoying tweeting birds were not enough noise. So he decided to do what he excelled in. Being loud and boisterous!

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Look at me!" Naruto yelled excitedly, balancing on the bridge railing. He grinned at the attention he was basking from his crush, showing off those moves he learned from climbing that tree in Wave country.

Sasuke stared at the blond haired boy. And he stared at Naruto when he began to lose his balance. And began to fall into the stream below him with a loud splash, "Idiot."

Sakura looked into the stream below them and couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's antics. She glanced at Sasuke to see what his reaction was and stopped cold. Was he… smiling? Yes! Yes he was. It was a real genuine smile, and not the usual arrogant smirks he gives to everyone!

Sakura clutched her chest, hoping not to get a heart attack from the surprise.

Apparently, Naruto saw it too, "Ah! The bastards smiling! We're all gonna die!" he shouted in surprise.

Sasuke's smile was replaced with a scowl instead, "What's wrong with me smiling?"

Sakura sensed his anger, and spoke up before Naruto could provoke Sasuke into beating up someone into a bloody pulp, "It's just… Sasuke-kun, we hardly ever see you smile!" _Actually, I don't think I've __**ever**__ seen you smile…_

"Yeah! You look like you want to kill someone every single day!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke was baffled. What? He looks like he wants to kill someone? Oh. Wait, that _is_ true. But he never thought it showed up on his face. "Tch."

"Sasuke-kun, you should smile more! It makes you seem more human, and less…" Sakura wasn't sure how to put it.

"Less bastardly! Ice cubish! Girly! PMS attitude!" Naruto exclaimed, showing what he thought of Sasuke as.

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto, but Naruto bluntly ignored the unspoken death threat.

Sakura sweat dropped at the two, "Uhm… Sort of what naruto said, but in a more nice term… What you usually seem like is emotionless." _And when you smile you look so handsome! _Sakura mentally swooned at the thought.

Sasuke grunted, and Naruto climbed back on the bridge with water dripping heavily from his clothes. Sasuke pushed him into the water as revenge for saying he had a PMSing attitude.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted with hatred.

Sasuke decided not to reply back, because he knew they would just start to endlessly call each other names.

Kakashi chose to finally show up, "Aa, sorry I'm late… You see, this old lady broke her arm, and I had to give her a piggy back ride to the hospital…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and smiled with his eyes at the children.

Sakura promptly called him a liar. And Naruto told him to 'Shove his excuses up his ass.' Obviously pissed about being pushed into the stream. Sasuke irritably asked why the hell he would need to give an old lady who broke her _arm_ a piggy back ride.

"Well, you see…" He was cut off by Naruto who again, told him to shove his excuses up his ass.

Kakashi tsked, "Language Naruto. Language. Since it seems you have such a foul mouth today, I want you all to run one hundred laps around Konoha."

Sakura screeched, "I'm going to freaking kill you Naruto!"

And although you couldn't hear it, you could _feel_ Sasuke's glare. So scary! It makes you want to crawl in a hole and die.

Naruto, unfortunately, got the bad end of the stick for the day. Like he usually does.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh. I don't think I've seen Sasuke actually genuinely _smile_ in the manga or anime. More like a smirk. And a smirk in my dictionary means an arrogant smile. Sasuke smiled an amused smile in this fic. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this! And if you're ever bored and on the computer, check out _Gokusen_. I prefer the manga. (and yes, I know. The arts not top notch, but I like it) I would recommend mangafox (dot) com. Shin-chan! –fangirls-


End file.
